Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest device.
Related Art
A headrest (what is referred to as a one-touch headrest) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. S61-128910 is configured such that a headrest main body is supported by a left and right pair of headrest stays that are fixed to a back frame of a seatback. Plural notches are formed in a row in the up-down direction to the left and right headrest stays, and a lock spring provided inside the headrest main body is selectively engaged with one of the plural notches. Configuration is thereby such that a height position of the headrest main body with respect to the left and right headrest stays can be adjusted. Note that the specifications of Japanese National-Phase Publication No. 2006-520226 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,337 also describe similar art.
In the headrest with the above configuration, supposing that the headrest main body was to be removed from the left and right headrest stays, this would result in a state in which the left and right headrest stays project upward from the seatback. A structure that restricts the removal of the headrest main body from the left and right headrest stays is sometimes provided inside the headrest main body such that a user does not use the seatback in such a state. However, providing such a removal restriction structure complicates a removal operation of the headrest main body during maintenance or the like.